Sniper Rifle
The definition of a sniper rifle is that they must have a scope attached, and are 100% accurate when scoped. The only exception to this is the AGVK, which hits slightly off-centre. See also Counter-sniping Attachments *Tier 1 ** Sights (Increase Weapon Accuracy) *** Low Power Scope ............3c (Improves aim.) *** 4x Optical Sight ......2c (Adds barrel wander.) ** Firepoint *** Suppressor .............2c (Undetected by sensors when firing, but decreases accuracy.) ** Underbarrel *** Foregrip .....................2c (reduce recoil of the sniper rifle.) *** Bipod..........................2c(reduces recoil when deployed) *Tier 2 ** Sights (Increase Weapon Accuracy) *** Low Power Scope ............3c (Improves aim.) *** 4x Optical Sight ......2c (Adds barrel wander.) *** High Power Scope .............2c (Adds barrel wander.) *** Variable Power Scope .......2c (Adds barrel wander.) ** Firepoint *** Suppressor .............2c (Undetected by sensors when firing, but decreases accuracy.) ** Underbarrel *** Bipod..........................2c(reduces recoil when deployed) *Tier 3 ** Sights (Increase Weapon Accuracy) *** Low Power Scope ............3c (Improves aim.) *** High Power Scope ......2c (Adds barrel wander.) *** Variable Power Scope ......2c (Adds barrel wander.) ** Firepoint *** None ** Underbarrel *** Bipod..........................0c(reduces recoil when deployed) FIXED ON WEAPON Sniper Rifle Comparison ChartsFile:Marksrifle.png Numbers are from 0 to 8.0, except Capacity. All scopes except the 4x Optical Sight have the same accuracy. The 4x Optical Sight changes the accuracy to 5.3 of 8.0. Tier 1 Sniper Rifles Chart Tier 2 Sniper Rifles Chart Tier 3 Sniper Rifles Chart Sniper Rifle Weight and Equipment Chart Tier 1 Sniper Rifles This rifle is little more than a standard battle rifle (in military terms it would be a designated marksman rifle) with a pre-attached scope. It weighs 600cc with a 300cc scope attached, but you can equip the 4x Optical Scope to reduce its weight by 100c for a minimum of 800c. Since its damage is actually lower than the Tier 1 LMG, expect to need several body hits (3 or more) to kill the average enemy; though a head shot is still an instant kill. It is semi auto and shoots fairly quickly if you can control the recoil. Tier 1 Sniper rifles can attach the bipod, suppressor and foregrip and cannot attach the high power scope or variable powered scope. * Raven ** H M 90 ** H M 90SE * SVER ** SASR ** SASR M * Valor ** MK 14 Mod 0 EBR ** MK 14 Mod 1 EBR Tier 2 Sniper Rifles READ THIS: these sniper rifles can NOT be used with the foregrip. The 1st tier gun is the only sniper that can use the foregrip. {C Tier 2 Sniper Rifles are usually overlooked; Possessing neither the Fire Rate of Tier 1's, or the godly power of Tier 3's. But being able to equip a silencer and any size scope does have its benefits. They are also powerful enough that you typically only need 2 body shots to bring someone down. Of Interesting note is that they do enough damage to vehicles that the game will credit you with "vehicle destruction assist" experience * Raven ** Janas SWS * SVER ** SV-98 * Valor ** L96AW Tier 3 Sniper Rifles Tier 3 Sniper Rifles have considerable "drift" when shoulder fired, but possess incredible stopping power. Recoil is very difficult to control. You can only equip a bipod as an attachment, which must be purchased in the Supply Depot, and can only exchange the scope for a High Powered Scope or the Variable powered scope. The 4x Optical Scope and the Foregrip are not permitted. * Raven ** AM50 * SVER ** AGVK * Valor ** Rollins LRSS See also Beta Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Primary Weapon Category:Weapon